Kisah di Sekolah OC, Naruto, dan Vocaloid
by Hoshiko Oneisa Usaneko Tara
Summary: Di sini adalah sekolah OC, Naruto, dan Vocaloid


Tara : Wee ... RINA! INI FICT KE TIGA!

Rina : Loh? Lu cepet amat update cerita?

Tara : Tiga minggu gue belon upload. Oiye, Eva mana ya?

Rina : Entah

Eva : Saya di sini. Oiya, kak, muncullin si Lisa sekalian...

Ren : Ei, ini mau ngapain?

Raito : Iya neh, yang satu ini ceritanya gaje kaga?

Ren : Jangan sampe terlalu gaje!

Raito : Bener! Nah, Tara, Lu harus buat FF jangan yang berkatarak (ini maksudnya apaan tara juga kaga tauk -.-) ... AWESOME (?)...

Ren : Iya, seka–

Tara : ...

Ren : Kenapa?

Tara : Shhttt!

Ren : Apa?

Raito : Tauk?

Tara : WUOOOYYY! DIEMMM!

Rina : Apaan sih?

Tara : *ngebungkam mulut Rina*

Eva : Tauk nih, ngapain sih?

Tara : DIEM!

Rina : Hmmmpphhh (mau ngomong tapi mulutnya dibungkem)

Lisa : HEI! Aku merasa ada orang disitu!

Tara : Tuh kan! Cabut yuk!

Ren : Cabut gigi yak? (bego lu -.-)

Tara : ...

Ren : Kenapa? Giginya si Rina kan belom dicabut. Temenin aja dia ke UKS di sekolah ... (apaan nih -,-)

Raito : Ren, gigi Rina mah bersih aja. Cuma belom ditambal doang (bego lu -.-)

Ren : Oh gitu ya (-.- )

Eva : Oi kakak-kakak pada ribut nih!

Rina : Wah, parah nih. Jadi anak-anak ... (LUKATA INI PELAJARAN?) Ren sama Raito itu dikatain BEGO sama Tara ... Ja–

Ren & Raito : *nangis*

Tara : huh cengeng

Ren & Raito : *ngeroyok Tara*

Tara : *ngilang*

Eva : ..

Tara : *muncul lagi, narik tangan Rina sama Eva*

Ren & Raito : loh kita ditinggal?

All : IYA

Ren & Raito : HU-HUWEEEEEEEEEE~!

Sampailah mereka di sebuah gudang.

Rina : Oi, kita mau apa disini?

Tara : DIEM!

Eva : ..

Rina : Hoi, lu dari tadi titik-titik mulu dek,,,

PRANG

Tara & Rina & Eva & Author (?) : ...

Rina : APAAN TUH!

Tara : *ngambil piso (Author : dapet dari mana tuh anak?/Tara : udah lu diem! Ketik aja nih cerita sampe puas!)

Eva : Oke, oke, jangan bunuh gue

Rina : Ra, emang lu mau bunuh Eva?

Tara : Nggak

Eva : Jadi,.. lu ngapain bawa pisou kak?

Tara : MAMAK! AUTHORNYA AJA YANG SALAH! NGETIK GINIAN!

Author : =.="

Tara : *bunuh author (?)*

Rina : loh, Tara, lu gimana? Kalo author itu namanya Tara, lu namanya Tara juga kan?

Tara : ...

Author : *nampar tara (loh? Gue nampar diri sendiri?)* IYAA! GUE UBAH CERITANYA!

Eva : loh? Pisonya ilang?

Tara : WOOYY! AUTHOR! MUNCULIN 1000 BUAH JERUK!

Author : Ra, dari mane gue dapet? Gue ngasih ke diri sendiri? Mending lu kasi ke Rinchan =="

Rin (?) : Ra, napa gue muncul disini yak?

Author : auk

Rina : AUTHOOORR! MUNCULIN MIKU DISINI DOONGG!

Tara : AUTHOOOR! MUNCULIN ROADROLLER!

Eva : minta minta kaya pengemis aja lu kak!

Rina & Tara : *bunuh Eva*

Eva : AWAS LU THOR! GUE BUNUH LU! (author : hah? Lu kan udah mati?)

Rina dan Tara keluar dari gudang tua tersebut. Meninggalkan sendirian Eva. (Eva : AWAS KAU!)  
Lalu Rina dan Tara pulang... kembali ke' kehidupan mereka. Sementara Eva? Udah. Biarin aja... dia bakal idup lagi. (Eva : APA KAU BILANG?!/Author : Oh, yaudah kalou kamu ga' mau idup lagi/Eva : AAAHH! GUE KELUAR DARI CERITA INI!/Author : Serah, gue masukin lagi)

Rina : nyamannya tanpa Eva

Tara : Iya ya...

...

Author : (lu bedua kaga' kasian apa ya?) *munculin eva lagi*

Eva : HOI! GUE BUNUH KALIAN!

Tara : Bo'ong amat...

Rina : Ta-Tara chan... gorila itu disi-*ditendang dari Sabang ampe Merauke (?)*

Tara : UWAAAHH! RINA CHAN! KAMU DITENDANG SAMA GORILA I-*ditendang ke ujung dunia (?)*

Author : Ok, Ok, cerita ancur gini. Auk dah. Gue ulang dari awal aja...

Ok, ini bukan cerita Rina sama Tara lagi. Cerita tentang camputan Vocaloid dan semua Anime, sama Rina dan Tara (Rina : Author, lu gimana sih ngasih cerita? Katanya gue ma Tara kaga' ada lagi?).. Ok. Ok. Kadang juga ada selaan percakapan Tara, Rina, ama Eva juga :v OKE! MULAI! (percakapan yang lama ==")

* * *

**NARULOID-OC GAKUEN**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid and Naruto Isn't mine (pendek yak?). And this story is mine ...**

**Warning : OC nyasar disini, Garing, GaJe, saking gajenya ngebuat Tara menggila #heh?, TYPO kebanyakan gara-gara Tara ngantuk, Lebay, OOC, ETECE (he?)**

**Genre : Humor, Parody**

**OC : Tara Hoshiko, Rina Hoshiko, Ren, Raito, Eva, Lisa**

**Rated : K+ aja dah -.-**

**Pairing : NO PAIRING!**

**Crossover : Naruto, Vocaloid.**

**~HEPI RIDING (?)~**

* * *

PROT PROT PROT (?) (bel sekolah kaya gini yak?)

"Mas hiu duduk di situ ya! Di sebelah Om keriput itu!" Seru Rinchan sensei (?).

"HEI! AKU BELUM TUA RIN CHAN!" seru si om keriput *author dihajar* itu.

"Oh, jadi dari mana kau mendapatkan wajah keriputmu itu?"

"..."

.

"HUWEEEE! Sebel dikatain keriput!" curhat (?) Itachi pada adiknya itu (?).

"Makanya beli garnier (?)! wajah jadi cerah! (halah sasuke promosi neh =,=")"

"Udah pernah (HEEEEHH?!). Malah si hiu jadi jadian itu pake garnier wajahnya jadi biru gitu!"

.

"Hoi, naruchan! Kenapa nilaimu jeblok terus?! Bukankah sudah kubilang kamu harus memperbaikinya?"

"Maaf Rinchan sensei, bagaimana jika kau ..., "

"apaan?"

"ah, kerjain aja pe'er gue ..."

"NARU CHAN! KAU DIHUKUM! Nyanyi 'Alamat Palsu' (EH?) cepet!"

Dengan SANGAT ELIT Naruto nyamyi. Suaranya lebih ngeganggu masyarakat (?). Tapi bukannya nyanyi seperti yang dibilang dia malah nyanyi 'Beautifull' sambil goyang goyang ngakak. Sekelas sampe cengo. Saking cengonya pada ketawa (?). Pada ketawa itulah (?) Gaara guling-guling (bisa bayangin gak kalau orang itu guling-guling? *di santet gaara*) ...

.

"... Gaara chan, tadi kau guling-guling?" Tanya Ikuto (?).

"Nggak"

"WAH! GAARA BOHONG! LIAT AJA NTAR DI RUMAHKU!" seru spongebob (HAH?!/Rina : HOI! INI GIMANA SIH?! SPONGEBOB KAN KARTUN!/Author : nggak papa kan? Namanya aja bikinan sendiri)..

KACAU KACAU KACAU ! (lebay ah -.-)

Ya udah deh. Rina, mending cuman Vocaloid ama Naruto aja ya!

Okeh, Spongebobnya diganti jadi Zetsu ajah :v . nggak deh. Diganti ama apa yak? Ganti Sakura ajah :v

.

.

.

NEXT!

(Rina : Eva keadaannya gimana thor? Apa masih mati?/Author : GILA LU! *nampar Rina* masa? Masi mati?/Tara : Auk tuh dia kan orang aneh/Rina : *nampar Tara*/Tara : *nendang Rina sampe ujung dunia*/Rina : *balik lagi ngelanjutin cerita*/Tara : *nendang lagi sampe pluto (?)*/Rina : UOY! TOLONG GUE! GUE MAU BEKU!/Naruchan (?) : *cempreng* gue bantu masukin lu ke dalem yok!/Author : Eh, naruchan/Tara : UOOII! GIMANA SIH LU?!/Rina : A-A-G—GU-E-N-N-A-S-D-AAAA-O—MA-AH-AG-AH-N-N-G-H-AH H!/Naruchan : ngomong pa lu?/Rina : A-A-NG-NG-GA-G-A-A-AU-T-H-O-O-R-R-N-NY-NYA-Y-Y-A-N -N-NG-G-SA-R-A-SA-R-R-A-AH-HH!/Author : A-ah! Kau ini!/Tara : OKEH FEMIRSAH! KITA AKAN LANJUTIN CERISA NYA!/)

Naruchan : Houuuh... chapek

Kepala Nanas (shikamaru *author ditampar*) : Abis darimane lo?

Naru : nolongin Rina tuh... abis nyengkut di pohon.,.. (Rina : *bunuh Naruto*)

Kepala nanas *author dibunuh* : Oi, oi, naruto, kau udah idupkah? Masih mati kah? (Tara : *nampar shikamaru* ELAH LU SAMA AJA KAYAK RINA TADI!/Author : Oi, oi Tara, jangan ngamuk!/Tara : gue ngamuk lu sendiri juga ngamuk. Author nya lu sama gue kan/Eva (?) : GUE MUNCUL YAH DISINI!/All OC, All Vocaloid, All Naruto : *ngeroyokin dan bunuh Eva*/Eva : gue belon mati/All OC, All Vocaloid, All Anime : *bunuh lagi*)

SAAT DI JALANAN

Semua cowok pake baju pink dan semua cewek pake baju ijo (abis baju item udah terlalu mainstream) #plak

Naru : *pake baju balet* *tidur (?)*

Tara : kaga pake baju ijo gue. Pakenya baju biru.

Rina : kaga ada yang nanya...

Neji : buset dah gue pake baju pink ==" (Author : WAAA! NEJICHAN CANTIK AMAT! *dibunuh Neji*)

Rina : Iya eman ya ... Nejichan CANTIK! BANGET! KEREN! KA_*diFABULOUSKICKSAMANEJI*

Tara : OH IYA KITA (capslockjebol) minggu depan mau ulangan?

Rina : Iya ya, BAHASA (sengaja pencet shift) ARAB (capslockjebol)

BESOK

Rin : INI KERTAS ULANGANNYA! Isi sampai 1 jam mendatang.

Murid-murid pun mengisi ...

Beginilah soal yang di tempuh (lukata ini perang?) ..

1. 93298 – 32398 (?) = ...

2. 739827486 + 38617 = ...

3. 2382736 : 0 (gampang amat ==") = ...

4. Nama presiden kita SEKARANG adalah (INDONESIA) ... (nahlo jadi gini?)

5. Urutkan presiden kita dri dulu sampai sekarang ...

6. 12345678910 – 39293826 + 09876543 – 098765 = ...

7. Allah memerintah hambanya untuk beribadah dengan cara ... (5) (EH? Pendidikan Agama Islam?)

8. tuiskan 10 paragraf karangan bebas. 1 paragraf minimal 100 baris (?) ...

9. subuh terdiri dari ... rakaat (ini paling gampang ==")

zuhur terdiri dari ... rakaat

ashar terdiri dari ... rakaat

maghrib terdiri dari ... rakaat

isya' terdiri dari ... rakaat

10. Aku punya dua kaki, yang satu di atas yang satu di kanan. Aku punya tanduk. 22nya di bawah. Aku punya mata. 3 di atas, 3 dibawah. SIAPAKAH AKU? YAK BENAR! ALIEN! HUAHUAHUAHUA! (ini soal dikasih tau jawabannya?)

Rin : Yak! Waktu habis! Kumpulkan selesai tidak selesai!

Lalu Rin mulai menilai ... Mulai dari Naru ...

1. 0

2. 0

3. 098754321

4. Jelangkung

5. 8 presiden : Hatsune Miku (?), JOKOWI binti (jokowi cowo kan?) tan (?), JUDY (siapa tuh?), Nazarrudin (?), Kennedy (?), SOMPRET binti LEPI (?), Mikasa Ackerman (?), Jelangkung, UZUMAKI NARUTO KEREN (?. Sembilan? Tulisannya 8?)

6.123456789101112131415161718192021222324252627282 93031323334353637383940414243444546474849505152535 45556575859606162636465666768697071727374757677787 98081828384858687888990919293949596979899100!

7. ... (nggak disi)

8. Pada suatu hari ada seorang anak bernama miku ...

Dan dia suka menyanyi ...

SELESAY!

9.. 2,4,4,3,4 ... (INI BARU BENER)

10. AYAM

Rin : ckckck ... dibawah KKM yang harusnya 60 ... hmmm ... DASAR G*BL*K! 20!

Selesai itu, memeriksa milik Miku ...

1.60900

GURU! SAYA MALES JAWAB!

3. 0

ESBEYE ... YAITU SBY! YAK! Sakura Bermain Yoyo (garing broh.. garing ..)

, SOEHARTO,APALAGI YA? OH IYA! NGGAKTAU!, B.J HABIEBIE, MEGAWATI (KEBALIK YAK?) ..., ESBEYE, SASUKE KEHILNGAN BUNTUT (?), DE EL EL ...

amat buk, saya males jwab

7. Shalat,berdoa,berbaik hati kepada ORTU,mengamalkan sunnah,membaca al-quran

8. disuatu masa, seorang petani dan istrinya tinggal di sawah (?) yang luasnya minta ... mak, saya minta uang (?). Mereka senang berbagi pada sesama, contohnya : ngasih WC bekas ke bebek, nendang bebek ke jamban (?), masak bebek dan dimakan sendiri, Membuat kain dari tanah dan dikasih ke bebek, ngitung bebek, ngebuat bebek pendarahan, ngebuat bebek masuk jamban (?), ngitung dolar dan diberi ke bebek (G*BL*K), ngasih bebek taik, nendang bebek ke matahari buat dijadiin bebek bakar dan dimakan sendiri (?), dudukin bebek sampe bebeknya biru. Maksudnya ISDEAD, ngorek ketek bebek biar bersih (?), bagi-bagi upah duit ke selokan, ngebunuh bebek biar masuk neraka (?), makan bulu bebek, nginjek bebek sampe bebeknya bunyi "WOEEEEKKHH", nyukur bebek buat jadi kemoceng, nyantet bebek (?), jadi kanibal (?), ngentutin bebek (?), ngubur bebek idup-idup, ngebuat bebek depresi (?), ng bebek dansa (?), dan menjadi sesama bebek (?).

9. 2,4,4,3,4

10. ALIEN

Dan yang lain lain ... sesudah itu, Rin membagikan hasilnya.

Keriput's BOY *digampar Itachi* : HORE! GUE 0! (?)

Nanas *Dibunuh* : 57 .. ._.

Miku : 75! DIATAS KAKAEM!

Len : YES! 80!

Naru : 20 ...

Pantat ayam *dibunuh sasuke* : 15 ..

10-10 *difabulouskicktenten* : 78 ...

SEKRUP *digampar neji* : buset ada cat pink .. 68 ...

Kisame alay kamseupay takapaikapai ... *disamehada* : HURYAY! GUWEY JAPET ENYAM CUJUH... GUWEY KAWGAK HEYBAT...

Tara & Rina : HOREEE! 100!

ALL OC (kesuali rina &tara), ALL VOCALOID, ALL NARUTO : BAGAIMANA BISA?!

Tara & Rina : IYA SOALNYA KITA EMANG DIKASIH NILAI BGUS SAMA AUTHOR

ALL : *ngeroyokin Tara*

Tara : FRE-FEFGEW-G-RSGSD-G-HTTF-HF-SG-DF-FGDS-FD-F-DF-D- FGDS—DS-GVSD-V-F-BS-B-ERH-RG-FD-F-EF-GR—N-RF-E-V-V -R—G-R-R-RB-G-FE—GEG-EWGE-GE-G-EG-E-E-FW-F-F-SFA-V A-VA-VD-B-BF-BFS—F—WR-GSR-G ...

Rina : Hei thor. Kaga ngeroyokin gue ...

Hinata : Sa-saya ju-ju-j-uga k-kaga ik-iku-tt-ng... nge-nge-rou-yoo-kki-nn... se-sen-pai ... (?)

Author : wah gue senpai ^^

Rina : Uset lu kan yang nulis bego *dibunuh author tapi idup lagi

Tara : OI RINA CURANG KAGA DI SANTET SAMA KAITO

Hinata : A-a-aa ...

Author : ...

Rina : ...

Reader : ...

Ummi (mak gue ==") : Wooyyy! Tara! Cepetan mainnya! BELAJAR! BELAAAAAJJJJJAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR! INI PE'ER DARI SEMINGGU YANG LALU KAGA SELESAI!

Author : Ok, THIS STORY ENDED! (ENDINGNYA GAJE!)

ALL : *sambil ngeroyok (?)* RnR?

R

E

V

I

E

W

?


End file.
